Genius Plan
by elvesdragon
Summary: A genius plan goes haywire when Yuri mets Leon. Yeah, I know, not the best summary but, hopefully, you will like the story. Shonenai. YuriLeon


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN "KALEIDO STAR".

Summary: Yuri and Leon meat for the first time and sparks fly. But what happens when a genius plan goes haywire? Read and find out!

(Yuri POV)

I heard the rumors before actually seeing him. The silver hair caught the light like no other. Not even mine, who everybody said shinned in the sun. His shone in the moon. And the girl with him… you could tell at first look that they were brother and sister. You could tell they had a dream greater then everybody's. His violet eyes shone as well with an inner strength that no other could mach. He knew he was the best and wanted the whole world to know it too. I admit I was scared at first. But, slowly, a plan formed in my mind. A plan that was meant to destroy the silver haired beauties and bring us, only us, in the spotlight and make us win the most wanted trophy in the stage world.

In the beginning, not telling my partner what I had in mind, I began stalking the brother and sister so too see their secrets. But I played a role. I did not intend to steal their secrets. All I wanted to do was find out something, something that has been nagging me since the first time I set my eyes on the boy. From the way he studied others, especially males, I figured I could have a chance of him falling for me. If he didn't…well…I was always told I could make even a rock fall in love with me! And so started operation "make Leon Oswald fall for me". It was going to be hard. Very hard.

Layla, at first, focused only on her training, didn't notice a thing. Then she began questioning me. I told her. After all, she _is_ my partner and she deserves to know everything. At first, she was reluctant. She didn't think it will work. But, slowly, after reminding her what was at stake for us (Kalos had threatened us that he will fire us if we didn't win), she agreed to help me. Our actions were subtle so not to rise suspicion. I began conversing with Leon and Sophie (his sister). I began to be interested in the things he said and done. In a week, me and Layla had become their best friends. They shared everything with us. Especially after we told them about our own maneuver (the Golden Phoenix) and that we didn't want to copy theirs. It was impossible, after all. Sophie had said that the Angel Skill only succeeds if you have a pure heart and when you want everybody to become as one. And that…well, let's just say Layla and me weren't the purest people on earth. Then, one night, two days before the competition, Leon came to me and took me to his room.

"Whoa! What's wrong Leon?" I asked in mock concern. He just looked at me with those innocent eyes and, in a split second, I was pinned to the door.

"I just want you to know that… that… I …I want to be with you!"

Well, I expected that for a while, since I had specifically said that I was gay and that he attracted me, but he always said that he couldn't do that to his sister. Sophie didn't know and he didn't want her to know, either. Sure, in the late nights, we would sneak up to each other and kiss and cuddle, but in the morning it would all go back to normal. We would just be friends. Now I knew that the moment to put my plan in action had come. I smirked at Leon and, in a swift movement, I pressed my lips to his. He accepted the kiss eagerly and opened his mouth for my tongue to explore it. We had done this countless of times and it was not a new sensation for me or for him.

What came next was, though. I slipped my hands under his shirt and tugged on it to take it off. He lifted his arms and I took it off. Then mine went flying, followed by our trousers and underwear. I looked at him and saw a blush on his cheeks. He was so innocent it almost made me abandon my plan. But we were too close to winning. So I carried on.

That night Leon Oswald was mine and mine alone. We forgot for a few blissful hours about the competition that would either rise us above others, either lower us to the ground.

(General POV)

The next morning, Leon woke up with a sore backside and an empty bed. On his nightstand was a notice from Yuri. In his neat scrawl, he asked Leon to forgive him for leaving that early but he had to train and he didn't want Leyla to suspect anything. After all, she wouldn't understand.

Leon thought that wise, since Layla didn't know about their nightly escapes to each other's arms. At the bottom of the note there was a P.S. saying that Leon should meet Yuri that night at their usual spot.

All day, Leon was with his mind on the night that had passed. He didn't notice the sighs his sister uttered, didn't seem to notice that she was as distant as him and her mind wasn't on the Angelic Skill like it always was.

So, that night, Leon went to the spot where he and Yuri had meat for the past week. But when he got there, he was shocked to find the blond locked in a passionate kiss with… Sophie. As if on cue, Yuri broke the kiss and stared in Sophie's eyes.

"Oh, my God! Do you know how hard it is to hide this from your brother? If he ever found out he would kill me!"

"Don't be silly! Leon would never do that. You are his best friend. He should be happy for the both of us. I know I am. I never thought that you could even look at me that way" was Sophie's soft reply.

Just then Leon made his presence known. "Yuri? What are you doing? What is the meaning of this?"

"Oh, Leon! You scared us! Oh, I just have the greatest news for you! Isn't this wonderful? Yuri has finally confessed that he loved me! And… Leon? What's wrong?" Sophie was surprised to see anger in her brother's eyes. But, for the first time in all their lives, that anger was directed at her. "Leon? What's wrong?" the girl asked again.

"Nothing is wrong with your brother, Sophie.' Said Yuri in a cold voice. 'He is just jealous. Right Leon?" This time, the beautiful face of Yuri Killian held a sadistic smile.

"Jealous? But why? Of whom?" Sophie was confused. Then realization drowned on her. Leon was jealous of her. Her brother had the same feelings for Yuri as she did. Then, replaying the last 10 minutes in her head she finally understood. She walked away from Yuri and took Leon's hand. He flinched away from her and shoot her a cold look. Then he turned on his heels and walked away. Walked away from the hurt and the pain.

The next night was the night of the competition. Layla was cold and emotionless as ever. She just looked at Yuri and asked him a silent question. He nodded his response and walked away to the phone in the corner.

(Yuri POV)

As I dialed his number, I rehearsed what I had to do. When the phone was finally picked up, I heard Sophie's voice.

"Yes? How's there?"

"Miss Oswald? This is Captain Jaques on the phone. Are you Leon Oswald's sister?" I asked in a heavy accentuated tone.

"Yes, I am. Is something wrong with Leon?" I heard panic in her voice. For a split second I was about to forget all about it. But then, Kalos' words came to my mind and I knew that Layla and me were the ones to win, not Leon and Sophie. So I replied" I'm sorry, Miss, but you'll have to come to the hospital. He was gravelly injured in a car crash. He may not make it through the night. He asked for you to be by his side. Please, Mademoiselle, come!" I ended in a pleading tone.

"Yes, of course I'll come. At what hospital?"

I smirked to myself and gave her the address of a hospital that was far away from the arena in which we were going to perform. She hung up and, after a few seconds, I saw her running by me with tears in her eyes. Again, I was tempted not to follow through with the plan but I had to.

After she left, I dialed Leon's cell number. He answered it and, from his voice, I knew he had been crying. I repeated the same story as for Sophie. I knew that he loved his sister more than anything else. As their turn came and went without them arriving, I knew that we had won. Of course, Layla was perfect and we won the trophy.

In the morning I was still in bed when a scream woke me up. Layla was at my door and she was screaming. I got up and went to open the door. Layla gave me the paper she was holding. There was the picture of Sophie, smiling and besides her was a small column: "_Young artist killed last night in horrible car crash._

_Young Sophie Oswald died last night in the intensive care unit of X hospital. The young promising star was heading to the hospital in search of her brother, Leon Oswald, having received a anonymous phone call just before the two brothers were due on stage. It is believed that one of the contestants, while trying to throttle the competition must have given Sophie Oswald a phone call and alarmed her. We just hope that however did this horrible deed…_"

As I read I began to feel faint. Sophie was dead? And because of me? Layla was besides me and she was screaming at me and at my "genius" plan. She had become really attached to Sophie. To tell the truth, I have never wanted to kill anyone. I just wanted them to be late for the competition. By seducing both Leon and Sophie I only wanted to brake them enough to ensure that they will not compete against me and Layla. And now… now the little tenshi was dead and her brother, who, only hours ago was shuddering in my arms, was going to hate me. I left the festival with a heavy heart and I knew that a certain face will haunt me forever.

3 years later

(Yuri POV)

Sora had found me and convinced me to re-enter the festival. Just seeing the large dome made me relive all those painful memories. Of course, I knew that in the past 3 years Leon, from an innocent young man had become a ruthless and perfect Death God. When I registered Sora and me in the festival, I met him. His eyes, that 3 years previous would have lit up at my sight, were now so shadowed that I almost did not recognize them. When he lifted his head I only saw hatred and pain in those violet orbs that I used to dream of at night. Because, since 3 years ago, I have dreamt of Leon and Sophie every night. That is why I began painting the angels. To remind myself what I had done, that I had destroyed an angel and now, the demon was after me. So, when Leon and my eyes met, I saw in them only the fire of hatred. Not much has stayed in my mind from our conversation, just a fragment. "Do you want to be my partner? You do know that now, I am called Shinigami, the Death God?" I did not dare reply to that.

Me and Sora lost that night, but I understood what she was feeling: lost and confused, just like me. We retreated and Sora went back to America. And with her, Leon.

Than, I thought that I will never see him again. Of course, I kept in touch with Layla, who had never really forgiven me for what I had done to Kaleido Stage and at the last festival. That is how I learned that Leon had injured himself while flying from the trapeze. He had broken his leg and he had to stay in the hospital for at least 3 weeks. I left Paris to go to America and, one night, like a common thief, I sneaked in his room. He was asleep and the moon was shinning on his hair. I couldn't help myself and I touched that mane of silver hair. His eyes fluttered open and, for a second, we were back in his room at the festival 3 years ago. I almost leaned in on him, but then his eyes changed from dazed to cold and emotionless and he grabbed my hand and threw me on the floor.

"What is your reason now? There is no contest to win now and, certainly, you are not here because of your concern for my well being." His voice was cold, like a knife and I stood from my place on the floor. "Believe it or not, I really was worried about you. But, now it seems that you are your usual self again." My voice was as cold as his, but on the inside I was all but cold. I got up and left him on that bed. Next I saw him was when I came back at Layla's request to help her with the Angelic Skill.

This time, we meat before the contest between Layla and Sora. I knew he wasn't worried about the girl. Sora was very prepared. And, when I saw him on the stage, I knew that, once and for all, I had to tell him what I truly felt. But, instead of a heart felt apology, we began fighting. Sora was the one who stopped us and, in the moment she jumped between us, I saw an angel. She really was the one to perform the Angelic Skill and recreate Kaleido Stage. Then we stopped and came down from our trapezes.

Later that night, I lay in my bed, when I heard a knock on my door. Not expecting anyone, I got up and opened the door. There, dressed in his usual attire, all black, was Leon. He held a shy smile, like he had forgotten how to do it. 'Maybe he really had' I thought to myself.

"Well, aren't you going to ask me to come in?" he asked and I could feel a bit of nervousness and, also fear of rejection

"Of course! Please, come in" I said and moved out of the way.

He was now in my house and he looked like he didn't know what to do, now that he was inside. I looked at him and smiled. "Well, what brings you to my place this late in the night?" I asked.

"I really don't know. I talked to Layla. She told me about what had really happened 3 years ago. All you wanted was to make us late for the festival and, even if we did show up on time, we couldn't do the Angelic Skill because we couldn't trust each other the way we were supposed to for the Skill to work. I know now that you didn't want Sophie dead. But, I still don't understand what role did my seducing play in all of this"

I looked at him and responded: "When I saw you, I knew that you could easily win the festival. And that was inadmissible. We had to win otherwise we would have been fired from Kaleido Stage. You know how Kalos is. So I watched you for the first day and found out that you were like me. So, I tried to befriend you, in the hopes of making you fall in love with me. Or, at least, feel attracted to me so much that you would drop out from the festival."

"What do you mean? 'Drop out from the festival'?"

"So we could be together and not competitors for the same title. I was going to ask you to drop out and tell you I would too. When our affair began, I was sure it was a full proof plan. But Layla said it was going to be too suspicious. So, I made up another plan. Make you and Sophie fall in love with me and, some way or another, make you or her see me with one of you. That would have shattered your confidence in the other, the Angelic Skill would have not been completed and we would have won. No one was going to be hurt and we could have stayed friends. But two thing got in the way of this perfect plan. The first was that, little by little, I began to fall in love with you too. And the second thing was the death of Sophie. I knew when I read the paper the next day that, from now on, we would forever be enemies. So, I steeled myself and concentrated on some other things. I followed your successes and, in my mind, I was happy that you managed to get over her death. That's the story. The only thing left to be said is that, ever since that night at the festival 3 years ago, I have never stopped loving you."

"You do know that this sounded not very Yuri like, right?" the silver haired Pegasus asked, amused. I smiled and shrugged. I knew. But I had to tell him.

"I never stopped thinking of you either. True, my thoughts were mostly of revenge, but in the long nights, they turned to you and to that only night. So, you could say that I have never stopped loving you either."

My heart stopped beating at this. He still loved me? It was almost too good to be true. But the pair of lips pressed to mine were real and so were the strong arms surrounding me and keeping me in his embrace.

A/N: I can't write a lemon even if my life depended on it. But I know you guys can imagine it very well, ne?


End file.
